The Decision
by Volum48
Summary: Aku hanya ingin menciumnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi saat ini. Menggumamkan sebanyak yang aku bisa kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang bahkan jarang aku ungkapkan dulu. Sebelum—aku memberitahukannya tentang satu hal. Kuharap ini keputusan yang benar. Keputusan terbaik untuk hubungan yang sudah aku dan Donghae jalani sejauh ini. HaeHyuk/EunHae ff. 1shot. warning inside. DLDR please


Lagi-lagi aku terbangun. Gelap sekali. Mungkin matahari baru akan terbit dua sampai tiga jam lagi. Aku mencoba menggeliat namun kurasakan sebuah tangan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada pinggangku. Donghae. Aku mencoba mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya. Tanpa sadar tangan kiriku terangkat untuk mengusap sisi kanan wajahnya yang sedikit kasar akibat bulu-bulu halus yang tumbuh disana.

"Sekacau itukah kau kemarin? Kau bahkan belum bercukur." Aku berucap dengan nada pelan, takut membangunkan Donghae yang tertidur cukup lelap.

Aku tetap menatap Donghae lamat-lamat. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat menatapnya dalam keadaan apapun. Dan saat seperti ini, saat ia tidur. Ia terlalu sempurna. Wajahnya damai, sedamai...ibunya. Seketika senyumku memudar. Wajah ini semakin mengingatkanku pada Bibi Lee. Mengingatkanku pada besarnya kesalahan yang kulakukan padanya. Aku mengangkat tanganku perlahan dari permukaan kulit wajah Donghae. Baru satu senti aku mengangkat tanganku, tubuhku tersentak pelan saat Donghae secara tiba-tiba menggenggam jemariku dan menaruhnya lagi di tempat semula.

"Terbangun, eoh?" Donghae bertanya dengan suara serak. Matanya bahkan masih terpejam. Seolah menikmati keberadaan tanganku di wajahnya.

Bibirku sedikit tertarik untuk tersenyum. "Hmm..."

"Mimpi buruk?"

"Hmm mungkin..."

"Mungkin?"

"Aku tidak ingat mimpiku tadi."

Donghae tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Tawa yang sangat kurindukan berminggu-minggu ini. Rasanya aku ingin menagis sekarang.

"Mungkin kau terlalu merindukanku, Hyuk-ah."

"Hmm...mungkin saja iya." Tentu saja..

"Hahaha mungkin? Aku tidak suka jawabanmu. Sudahlah! Yang penting sekarang aku di sini dan kau harus tidur. Kantung matamu mengerikan!"

Aku mempererat pelukanku padanya dan mengecup pucuk hidungnya lalu berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, dan.. aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih merindukanmu, dan aku lebih mencintaimu. Selamat tidur!"

Aku tidak menjawab. Aku tersenyum kecil saat merasakan jemari Donghae semakin mempererat genggamannya padaku lalu mengecupnya pelan.

Bukankah semua hanya permainan pada awalnya? Bukankah aku hanya ingin coba-coba? Lalu kenapa aku yang dipermainkan disini? Harusnya aku tahu. Harusnya semua tidak serumit ini. Harusnya semua baik-baik saja saat ini. Dan yang paling penting, harusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta. Tuhan, aku tahu aku berdosa. Tapi untuk kali ini, tolong ijinkan aku. Karena aku hanya...jatuh cinta.

.

A HaeHyuk/EunHae fanfiction

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Authors : **Volum48 dan imNari**

Warning : Bimbingan orang tua, AU, shounen-ai, plus **YAOI**, amateur authors, miss typo, **tidak untuk dibawah umur**.

Disclaimer : semua hal yang ada di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan YME. Copas boleh asal tau etika (gaada yg dirubah sedikitpun) *btw tumben bikin disclaimer wakak*

a/n : ff ini ff sekuel dari 'Not Okay'. _Italic_ dan **bold** berarti _**flashback.**_

Dan ini ff **DUET**.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang!" Aku berlari menuju Donghae yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. menghadiahinya beribu-ribu kecupan di wajahnya.

"Hey! Hey! Ada apa ini?" Donghae memegang bahuku. Menghentikan aksi ciuman bertubi-tubi dariku. Aku tersenyum. Ia meghapus jejak air mataku yang lagi-lagi menetes tanpa aku sadari. "Kenapa menangis?"

"Aku mencintaimu! Aku mencintaimu!"

"Hey ada ap—emphhh"

Aku membungkam mulut Donghae dengan ciuman yang lebih dalam. Menghisapnya kuat hingga ia susah untuk berkata-kata. Aku hanya ingin menciumnya lebih dalam dan dalam lagi saat ini. Menggumamkan sebanyak yang aku bisa kata 'aku mencintaimu' yang bahkan jarang aku ungkapkan dulu. Sebelum—aku memberitahukannya tentang satu hal. Kuharap ini keputusan yang benar. Keputusan terbaik untuk hubungan yang sudah aku dan Donghae jalani sejauh ini.

Aku merasakan tangan Donghae menarik pinggangku mendekat kepada tubuhnya. sedikit mengusap bagian itu dan membuat seluruh tubuhku bergetar. Sebingung apapun Donghae tadi, ia tak akan sanggup menolak cumbuan ini. Hisapan, pagutan, semuanya melebur dalam ciuman panjang sebelum akhirnya Donghae menarik diri lebih dulu. Kami saling memandang dengan nafas terengah kemudian. Kedua tanganku masih mengalung di lehernya.

"Ada apah? Hah.." Aku hanya memberinya senyuman. "Jangan membuatku meneruskan ini Lee Hyukjae. Katakan ada apa?"

Aku memagut bibirnya sekali lagi. "Lakukan saja, selesaikan. Aku akan memberi tahumu nanti.." Kemudian melumatnya lembut tanpa menunggu Donghae menjawab. Hingga beberapa saat Donghae tetap terdiam. Baiklah, kurasa sikapku ini berlebihan. Aku akan menghentikan ini dan memberi tahu Donghae yang sebenarnya. Namun sebelum sempat, Donghae dengan tiba-tiba menjatuhkanku di tempat tidur dan mengurungku diantara kedua lengannya. kami saling bertatapan sejenak, dan Donghae menciumku lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Ungh.." antara sadar dan tidak, aku mengeluh. Bukan hanya lidah Donghae yang membuatku kewalahan, tangan Donghae yang menyusup ke balik kemejaku membuatku resah. Jemarinya bermain-main disana, mengusap satu titik terlemah dalam tubuhku. Dan Donghae sudah sangat tahu itu.

Bibir Donghae beralih turun untuk menyesap leherku. Tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain mencengkram apapun dari tubuh Donghae dan mendesah. Kami melakukan ini semua bukan hanya beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja, rasanya seperti aku pertama kali melakukannya.

Jemari Donghae mulai melepas kancing kemejaku satu persatu. Dan beberapa saat kemudian aku menemukan keadaanku dan Donghae yang sudah tidak memakai atasan apapun. Donghae semakin mendesakku dengan ciumannya. Aku merasa udara di sekitar kamar mulai memanas. selain aku tahu fakta bahwa flatku ini memang kecil, ditambah permainan tangan Donghae yang sudah bergerak kebawah—dan menyusup ke balik celana yang aku kenakan.

"Umh.."

"Kau membuatku penasaran, Hyukjae.." Donghae meremas milikku—dengan masih menciumku.

"U-ugh.. Selesesaikan s-saja dulu.." Aku merasakan tangan Donghae mulai memijatnya sekarang.

Donghae melepaskan ciuman kami dan kemudian menatapku, sambil tersenyum. "Apa boleh buat, karena kau juga sekaligus membuatku.. _horny_."

Wajahku memanas ketika aku merasa bahwa aku terlihat agresif di mata Donghae sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku menutupi wajahku dengan bantal saat ini. Namun yang ku lakukan malah memperhatikan Donghae yang mencoba melepas celananya, begitu juga dengan celana jeansku.

"Apa kita butuh pemanasan dulu? Kurasa lubangmu masih cukup longgar karena kita baru saja melakukannya tadi malam." Donghae menatapku dan tersenyum nakal. Sialan! Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Ti-tidak usah." Aku memalingkan wajah antara kesal dan malu. Dan aku bisa mendengar bahwa Donghae tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Baiklah.." Donghae menciumku lagi sebelum memposisikan dirinya diantara kedua kakiku, "Ngomong-ngomong, ini pasti akan membuatku kotor lagi. Kau harus menemaniku mandi lagi setelah ini, ok?"

Aku tertawa. "Oke, aku akan—ahh!" Dengan refleks aku meraih bahu Donghae dan mencengkramnya. Donghae sialan. Kalau mau masuk beri aba-aba dulu bisa tidak sih?! "Sa-sakit, bodoh.."

"Maaf.." Donghae menciumku lagi. Seketika kekesalanku memudar. Kami terus berciuman sementara Donghae mulai bergerak.

"Ah.."

Bercinta dengan Donghae, kami melakukannya hampir setiap hari sejak—umm kira-kira sejak tingkat terakhir kami disekolah atas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya. Karena yang terjadi diantar kami adalah setelah berangkat sekolah bersama setiap hari, bertengkar setiap saat, dimanapun dan atas alasan apapun, kita berdua akan berakhir diatas ranjang dan saling mengucapkan kata cinta setiap malamnya.

"Ah! Disana!" Aku berteriak saat merasakan hentakan Donghae mengenai titik intiku di dalam sana. Rasanya menyenangkan sekaligus membuatku pening. Aku mendengar Donghae terkekeh dan terus menggerakkan miliknya ketempat yang sama. Membuat ranjang sempitku ini berderik mengikuti gerakan Donghae. "Ah! Donghaeh.."

"Hyukjae.." Donghae menyebut namaku hampir seperti berbisik. Aku menyukainya. Bibir kami bertemu kembali dengan waktu yang cukup lama. Tangan Donghae masih berada dibawah. Memberikan sentuhannya yang membuatku semakin gila. Membuatku merasakan orgasme yang semakin dekat.

"Aku hh datang, Hyukjae.." Bisiknya setelah ciuman kami terlepas. Ia lebih memilih menciumi leherku saat kurasakan miliknya semakin menegang di dalam sana.

"aku—ah! Juga.." Satu hentakkan terakhir dari Donghae dan membuat kami orgasme dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Donghae mencium bibirku sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan miliknya dan berbaring di sebelahku. Beberapa saat kami terdiam untuk saling mengatur nafas. Kemudian Donghae menarik pinggangku untuk membuatku menghadapnya. Mencium keningku sesaat. Dan aku akan senang untuk melesakan kepalaku diantara ceruk lehernya. Kebiasaan yang menyenangkan.

"Hey Hyukjae... sebenarnya ada apa?" Hae membuka percakapan diantara kami. Kurasa kegiatan seks singkat tadi cukup membuat kesabarannya diuji.

"Hmmm?" aku menjawabnya dengan gumaman. Pelukannya di pinggangku membuatku semakin ingin untuk selamanya berada di sisinya.

"Maksudku, kau tiba-tiba saja bertingkah seperti ini. Padahal selama ini kau selalu menyebutku idiot saat aku mengajakmu bercinta, bukan?" Aku terkekeh pelan. Donghae sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya agar bisa melihatku. Jemarinya mengelus permukaan pipiku lembut. Dan matanya.. Oh tuhan, betapa aku menyukai tatapan teduhnya itu. "Ada apa?"

Aku kembali merapatkan tubuhku kepada Donghae tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hey cepat kat—"

"Aku bertemu ibumu."

"A-apa?"

"Aku bertemu ibumu."

Donghae menjauhkan diriku lagi dan menatapku khawatir. "Ka-kapan? Bagaimana bisa? Apa yang ibuku katakan? Apa dia memarahimu? Apa dia mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak? Apa dia—"

"Hei! Kenapa kau begitu berburuk sangka pada ibumu sendiri?" Aku menatapnya cemberut, tetapi ekspresi kekhawatiran Donghae tidak berubah. "Ibumu hanya.. membantuku memutuskan."

Hening sejenak. Donghae tak berkata apapun.

"Keputusan apa maksudmu?" Donghae bertanya dengan nada yang terdengar semakin khawatir.

.

.

.

.

_**Aku tersenyum. Kicauan burung pagi hari memang indah walaupun pagi ini dingin sekali. Suara lonceng pengantar koran dan susupun terdengar serasi dengan kicauan Bibi Song yang meyuruh anaknya untuk bergerak lebih cepat agar tidak terlambat masuk sekolah. Bibi Song memang super! Suaranya bahkan terdengar sampai di taman ini. Yeah, di sinilah aku. Di taman dekat flatku pada pagi yang dingin ini dan...sendirian. Hae masih tertidur ketika aku memutuskan untuk ke sini tadi pagi. Suara dengkurannya semakin membuatku yakin kalau ia kurang tidur beberapa hari ini. Eum...Sebenarnya aku juga kurang tidur, hanya saja ada banyak hal yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur.**_

_**Aku kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke berbagai arah. Taman ini tidak ramai—tentu saja—saat ini. Hanya saja aku sering menangkap beberapa gadis berseragam sekolah melirik-lirik ke arahku. Aku hanya tertawa pelan saat aku balas menatap, para gadis itu seperti salah tingkah. Seketika tawaku terhenti saat melihat pria paruh baya di seberang jalan tempatku berada sedang...berkedip genit? What kind of shit is this?! Yeah, aku tahu pesonaku sekuat itu tapi tetap saja, itu menjijikkan. Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Membuat sarapan bukan ide buruk kurasa. Apalagi memberikan ciuman pagi hari untuk Donghaeku tersayang hahaha. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Aku masih sayang pada bokongku yang malang jika aku nekat menciumnya pagi ini karena ia tidak akan puas dengan satu kecupan. **_

_**Aku sudah melangkah sekitar lima meter dari tempatku duduk saat tiba-tiba saja aku melihat sosok Bibi Lee yang berdiri di dekat tangga utama flatku tinggal. Langkahku terhenti beberapa saat. Terlalu ragu untuk berjalan lebih dekat. **__**Namun kemudian a**__**ku **__**hanya bisa **__**tersenyum canggung ke arahnya saat ia menoleh ke arahku dan memberiku senyuman damai khasnya. Semakin ia bersikap terlalu baik kepadaku, semakin aku merasa bersalah. Ia terlihat cantik seperti biasa. Hanya saja wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Dan aku tidak perlu bertanya mengapa wajahnya tampak seperti itu karena sudah jelas, itu semua karenaku.**_

"_**A-anyeonghaseyo, Bibi." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku pelan ke arahnya. **__**T**__**ak **__**sedikitpun **__**berani menatap matanya saat ini.**_

"_**Ah anyeonghaseyo. Apa kabarmu, nak?" **__**Bibi Lee membalasnya dengan ramah seperti biasanya. Aku semakin tertunduk.**_

"_**A**__**-a**__**ku baik, Bi. Bibi sendiri? Kenapa tidak masuk saja? Di sini dingin."**_

_**Ia tersenyum lagi. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa, tapi sikap Bibi Lee yang seperti tidak ada masalah membuatku nyaman. Dengan bersikap terlalu canggung pasti tidak akan membuat semuanya lebih baik.**_

"_**Ayo kita ke cafe'! Kita beli sarapan untukmu dan Hae."**__** Bibi Lee tersenyum dan menarik tanganku pelan untuk ikut dengannya.**_

"_**Y-ye**__**."**_

_**Aku tahu ini bukan hanya tentang membeli sarapan. **__**I**__**a ingin berbicara padaku tentang semua kekacaun ini.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hening. Sudah lima menit kami terdiam seperti ini. Terasa sekali aura canggung yang tidak menyenangkan di sini. Aku melihat ke arah manapun, asalkan tidak menatap mata Bibi Lee. Terkadang aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada roti isi yang belum sepenuhnnya habis di atas piring yang berada di depanku. **_

"_**Apakah makanannya tidak enak?" Bibi Lee membuka suara, membuatku tersentak pelan.**_

"_**Ah? Tidak. Hanya saja aku tidak lapar." Aku tersenyum. Takut membuatnya khawatir.**_

"_**Kau harus makan yang banyak, nak. Kau itu kurus sekali. Bahkan lebih kurus daripada saat terakhir aku melihat...mu." Bibi Lee menunduk canggung setelahnya. Saat terakhir yang dimaksudnya pasti saat ia melihatku dan Donghae berciuman. **__**Mataku mulai memanas. aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi.**_

_**Aku berdiri. Tanpa memperdulikan harga diri dan tatapan pengunjung cafe' ini**__**,**__** aku duduk bersimpuh di kaki Bibi Lee. Aku bisa merasakan air mataku yang sudah mengalir**__** dan mulai terisak**__**. Ini belum sebanding dengan semua kesalahan yang sudah aku dan Donghae lakukan pada Bibi Lee. Masih belum.**_

"_**Maafkan aku Bibi...kumohon maafkan aku..."**_

"_**Nak. Hyukjae..sudahlah...kau harus berdiri...aku sudah memaafkanmu." B**__**ibi Lee terlihat panik dan berusaha menarik tubuhku untuk berdiri.**_

"_**Tidak Bi...kau terlalu baik...seharusnya kau hukum saja aku..."**_

"_**Nak! Dengarkan aku! bangkit dan kita bicarakan semua ini! Sebaiknya kita**__** kembali ke mobil**__**."**_

_**Aku **__**tidak punya pilihan lain selain **__**menurut. **__**Bibi Lee **__**m**__**eninggalkan**__**beberapa lembar won diatas meja sebelum**__** menarik pergelangan tanganku lembut. Ia **__**membawa**__**ku keluar lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari sini. **__**Setelah kami berada di dalam mobil i**__**a menyuruh supirnya untuk meninggalkan kami berdua di dalam mobil lalu menyalakan penghangat. Mungkin ia ingin membuatku nyaman.**__** Hening beberapa saat. Air mataku bahkan masih terus saja mengalir.**_

"_**Kalian...sudah berapa lama menjalin hubungan?"**__**Bibi Lee membuka percakapan. Ia menatapku lembut. Seakan tidak ingin membuatku takut. **_

"_**Aku...tidak tahu. Ini mengalir begitu saja." Aku menunduk. Tak kuat memandangnya terlalu lama.**__** Aku bisa mendengar Bibi Lee mendesah setelahnya.**_

"_**Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa ada sesuatu di antara kalian, hanya saja aku tidak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Tidak ada ibu yang tidak mengenal anaknya, bukan? Aku hanya seakan tidak ingin mempercayai kenyataan." Ia berhenti sebentar. Dari ekor mataku aku melihat ia mengarahkan pandangannya lurus ke depan, mengusap air matanya pelan. "Aku mensugestikan pada diriku sendiri bahwa kalian hanya sahabat, tidak lebih. Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengan keyakinan itu hingga akhirnya Tuhan membuka mataku dengan memperlihatkan kejadian saat itu."**_

"_**Aku akan mencoba menjauh dari Donghae**__**, Bi**__**. Kuharap Bibi akan tenang setelah ini."**_

"_**Kau tidak mencintainya?"**__** Kali ini Bibi Lee membuatku untuk menatapnya.**_

"_**Tentu saja aku sangat mencintainya, hanya saja aku akan mencoba. Maafkan aku bila aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae dengan cepat. Aku butuh waktu, karena itu maafkan aku..."**_

"_**Aku bisa saja setuju jika kau ingin menjauhinya, tapi aku tidak yakin jika ia akan hidup dengan baik setelah kau meninggalkannya. Melihatnya depresi beberapa minggu ini seperti membunuhku secara perlahan."**_

"_**Lalu...aku harus bagaimana? Bibi sudah seperti ibu kandung bagiku dan dengan teganya aku melukai hatimu." Air mataku mengalir lagi. Harga diriku sudah tidak penting lagi saat ini.**_

"_**Kalian saling mencintai bukan? Tetaplah bersamanya."**__** Aku menatap Bibi Lee tak percaya. Ia lalu mengusapkan jemarinya untuk menghapus air mataku. **_

"_**Apakah Bibi serius? Maksudku, Bibi menyuruhku untuk tetap bersamanya?**__**"**_

"_**Kau mencintainya, bukan?"**_

"_**Te**__**-tentu**__** saja aku **__**mencitainya!"**_

"_**Maka dari itu, jangan kecewakan aku. Bahagiakan Donghae demi Bibi. Kau mengerti, Hyukjae?"**_

_**Kali ini tangisku pecah di hadapan Bibi Lee. Tanpa ragu aku memeluknya. Memeluk ibu dari laki-laki yang aku cintai ini. "Aku- aku **__**tidak akan mengecewakanmu**__**, Bi**__**! Terimakasih banyak Bibi! Terimakasih banyak! Aku m**__**enyayangi**__**mu!"**_

"_**Hahahaha sudahlah...jangan menangis lagi! Wajahmu terlalu sayang jika di turuni air mata."**__** Aku bisa merasakan Bibi Lee membalas pelukanku lebih erat. Aku tak pernah merasa selega ini sebelumnya. Tuhan.. terima kasih..**_

.

.

.

.

Donghae menatapku tak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sama seperti milikku. Sedetik kemudian ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. Mendekapku erat seakan tak ingin melepasku pergi.

"Aku tidak bisa percaya ini." Ungkapnya lirih. Tanganku bergerak untuk membalas dekapannya lebih erat.

"Aku juga. Ibumu wanita yang luar biasa, Donghae."

Donghae mengurai pelukannya dan menatapku. Ia tersenyum lembut seperti biasanya. Aku hampir menangis lagi hari ini karena terlalu bahagia. Donghae mencium keningku kemudian.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki ibu yang luar biasa. Dan aku juga harus bersyukur, karena memilikimu disisiku. Lee Hyukjae yang luar biasa."

Aku tertawa diantara tangis bersama Donghae. Dan bibir kami bertemu untuk beberapa detik setelahnya.

"_Saranghae,_ Hyukjae.."

"_Nado saranghae,_ Donghae.."

"Dan seperti kesepakatan kita tadi, ayo temani aku mandi!"

"Ya!—emphhh"

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

a/n (Volum48) : halohabarabara readers! Saya publish ff sekuel dr ff konflik pertama saya yg 'Not Okay'. Walaupun respon di ff tersebut *halah* gabanyak, saya nekat wakak. Karena jujur saya demen bgt sm ff itu *slap*. Oiya, alhamdulillah ff yg IKAB kemaren viewnya nyampe 1k+! *kecup kunci pintu/eh?* Berterimakasihlah pd imNari yg banyak bantuin saya disetiap ff duet yg kita kerjain terutama diurusan alur, NC, sampe hal2 detail yg emang saya kacau bgt di bagian itu. Tu ff meskipun yg ninggalin jejak ga banyak tp viewnya jauh diatas ff saya yg laen lho! *sujud syukur*. Dan readers, saya izin cuti ga buka lapak dulu ya. dengan kata lain saya hiatus . Kenapa? Ada 3 kata kunci; Sekolah, Yesung, dan Krisis.

a/n (imNari) : sangat berterima kasih kepada volum-ssi untuk kesempatan keduanya kali ini^^ /lemparcium/ dan ehm uapah ini? Ence gagal total! Plis jangan demo didepan rumah saya. Saya kurang pengalaman soal ence memang /perludipertanyakan/ overall saya suka sama cerita ini, sama kaya saya suka prekuelnya yang sebelumnya 'Not Okay' yang belum baca dibaca dulu deh, biar feelnya dapet gitu. Hehe *slap*

Tertanda, Volum48 dan imNari


End file.
